


All Talk

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Femslash, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, really. What was it like...?"</p><p>for writerverse challenge #19: All Dialogue, femslash100 challenge #466: Dead, and mcufemslash general prompts table A #23: Portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Talk

“No, really. What was it like, when you were a kid? I mean, you never knew your parents, the first thing you did after nursing school was hitchhike to Colombia, and you came back a decorated SHIELD agent as a Pretty Young Thing. You grew up right underneath the thick of it. Like Fury told you today after the funeral, your aunt’s legacy lives on, in you. It always has. But who are _you_?”

“You always _have_ been a fabulous interrogator, Romanoff.”

“Not interrogating you, Carter. Just...trying to see beneath the badge.”

“Well, Romanoff, when you say it like _that_...”


End file.
